Dog Trouble
'is episode 52a of Edward and Eric. It premiered on Kids' WB on September 2, 2000, although technically it was first shown to the public on July 21, 2000, as during Pokémon: The Movie 2000's original theatrical run, this episode would play before the movie started. Synopsis Eric finds a dog at the local junkyard, and decides to adopt him. Unfortunately, the dog transforms into a hostile mutt overnight, and it starts to attack anybody who isn't Eric. Cast *Andrew Rannells as Edward, Paul, Oscar, The Narrator, Christian, B. Roadcast, Phone Operator and Animal Control Agent #1 *Josh Peck as Eric *Frank Welker as Fang, Chip, the Ty-Rannell-Saurus Rex and Animal Control Agent #2 *Dee Bradley Baker as Old Man Esmond and Animal Control Agent #3 *Veronica Taylor as Junkyard Worker #2 *Mike Pollock as Principal Walker *John DiMaggio as Tony *Gary Sauls as Constantinos, Joey, and Skipper *Dan Green as Dallas *Edward Felker as Stanley and Junkyard Worker #1 *Grey DeLisle as Sierra Ollie, Gordon, Travis, Buford, Peter, Charles, Wayne, Sebastian, Igor, Abdul and Wyatt all make silent cameo appearances. Trivia *When Eric is thinking of what to name Fang, one of the names he comes up with is "Peabody". This is a reference to Mister Peabody from the animated show, ''The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends. *When this segment first aired, it was paired with An Apple a Day, and it didn’t air again until Bloom of Youth premiered. Because of this, this was formerly considered to be the rarest episode of Edward and Eric. **When this episode finally aired again on December 14, 2002, during the 2002 Kids' WB Holiday Sock Party it aired after Bloom of Youth instead of before it like how it normally does. **Although this episode didn't air on TV for 2 years after its premiere, it could've still been watched on the Cartoon Crack-Ups DVD and Nerd Buddies VHS. *In addition to the above releases, this episode is also available on The Very Best of Edward and Eric DVD box set, and the Season 3 Volume 2 DVD box set. *The title card track for this episode is Allo Paris! by Nino Nardini. *This episode shares its' title with [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tom_and_Jerry_filmography a Tom and Jerry short]. *The original airing had Edward eating pie. *Although she doesn't physically appear, this is technically Sierra's only appearance in Season 3. Errors This episode is notorious for having more animation errors than any other episode, to the point where it would make any Season 4 episode blush. Here is a list of them. *In the beginning, Eric has sweat stains on his armpits, presumably from running from the school, but when he walks up towards Fang, they're gone. *Edward's glasses have darker lenses in this episode instead of their normal color. *Although Fang is a pit bull, the live action close-ups show him as a Dobermann. **Tony's TV also shows Fang as a Golden Retriever, even though he's, again, a pit bull. *When Constantinos begs Fang to not eat him, his lip sync is off. *When Bill tells Sierra to calm down, the cleaning rag has mysteriously vanished from the counter. *When Edward is in a body cast, his mouth becomes visible at one point even though his mouth is concealed by the cast. *At one point, Christian's orange hazmat suit turns yellow when he's running from Fang. *Although the city is destroyed while everybody is being chased by Fang, the town is perfectly fine during the scene where Edward and the rest of his crowd waits for the stoplight to turn green. *When Edward is about to run to the ceiling, his arms disappear for a few seconds. *Walker's lip sync is off when he tells Eric to take his backpack to the local orphanage. *When we see the panning shot of the school going hysterical, Travis can be seen flying into the sky. *Near the end, Edward's teeth mysteriously vanish, and Eric's face disappears. Edward's left arm is also gone for a few seconds. *Constantinos' blue vest briefly turns transparent when he says, "Great, just my luck." *When Dallas and Stanley run from Fang, Stanley's belt buckle is missing from his pants. *When Edward says "Well, I can certainly see why", his glasses disappear for a split second. *When Eric says "Ew, fish nuggets", he is on the right side of the table, but when he sits down, he is at the left side. *When Dallas and Stanley scream, their lip sync is off. *Tony's eyes turn grey when he cheers with the rest of the town. *The trap Edward sets up is black at first, but then the cage turned blue when Fang peed on the plate of fish nuggets. *When Fang approaches the traffic light, he simply appears on the screen, instead of walking into the shot. *On the "WANTED" poster of Fang, he is displayed as a Bloodhound even though he is, once again, a pit bull. *For some reason, Edward is smiling when he tells Eric "And you already know how I feel about dogs." Transcript (The episode opens up at a junkyard) 'Eric: '''Welp, I just played truant. This junkyard looks like a good hideout. (Suddenly, we can hear a dog whimpering) '''Eric: '''Huh? (Eric goes to the source of the sound, and it's coming from an adorable dog) '''Eric: '''Hey there, little puppy, are you lost? '''Junkyard Worker #1: '''Be careful around this animal, young boy. He isn't what he looks like. '''Eric: '(talking to the dog) Oh, you are the cutest thing I have ever seen! Let me take you to a home that's better than this scrapheap. 'Junkyard Worker #2: '''I think you're getting the wrong idea, kid. This breed can be ''very ''hostile. Especially around humans. (Eric is walking out of the junkyard, completely ignoring the warnings) '''Junkyard Worker #2: '''Why do we even bother? It's not like they're gonna listen anyway. (Eric and the dog are seen walking down the street) '''Eric: '''I guess you are gonna need a name. Do you like Buster? (The dog nods no) How about Peabody? (The dog scowls) Yeah, you're right. Ok, lets see, ummm... (Suddenly, the dog pounces onto a discarded doll, and mauls it) '''Eric: ' (notices the dog's fangs sinking into the doll) How about Fang? (The dog licks Eric) 'Eric: '''Ok, Fang it is! Alright, let's get you home. (Cut to the apartment, where Edward watching TV) '''Edward: '''No, Loretta! He's not right for you! '''Eric: '''Hey, Edward! I've got a surprise for you! '''Edward: '(frantically turns the TV off) Really? That's great! 'Eric: '''What starts with a "D" and ends with an "og"? '''Edward: '''A dog? '''Eric: '''Yes! (holds Fang up) '''Edward: '''Eric! We don't need a dog! We already have Oscar. '''Oscar: '(hoots) 'Edward: '''And you already know how I feel about dogs. They trample in their own poop, they are unruly no matter how "trained" they are, they don't know what leaving people alone is, they smell like roadkill, they're loud, they're needier than children, and worst of all, dog people are always obnoxious. '''Eric: '(frowns) 'Edward: '''And besides, you are too irresponsible to care for a dog. '''Eric: '(whimpers) 'Edward: '''No crying, Eric. (Eric sheds a tear) '''Edward: '(jams some giant ear plugs into his eardrums) ERIC, DON'T! (Eric starts crying, which makes a flood, and we see Constantinos drowning in it) 'Edward: '''Fine, you can keep him. '''Eric: '''Hooray! '''Edward: '''So, what is the dog's name? '''Eric: '''Fang. (Fang bears his fangs at Edward) '''Edward: '''Well, I can certainly see why. (Fang bites Edward's finger, causing him to yelp in pain, and his finger turns purple) (Later...) '''Eric: '''Well, Fang, I didn't like how you bit my brother, but I know what you WILL like. I'm gonna take you outside for a day of fun! (We see them playing laser tag) '''Eric: '''Ready or not, here I come! (Fang shoots Eric, but he dodges it on time. However, it turns out to be a REAL laser, and it hits a kid, who turns into a pile of ashes upon being hit) '''Eric: '''Wow, technology is improving fast. (Then, we see them having a picnic at the park, but as Eric reaches for the basket, Fang eats the entire basket. Eric laughs) (Cuts to Eric walking Fang down a street, and Fang eats every little object in his path) (We see them at Francis Fairbrace's, where they are riding a Gravitron. Suddenly, Eric is launched into the sky and he screams. He gets hit by a rocketship that's blasting off into the atmosphere) (That night, they come back home) '''Eric: '''Can you believe how much fun we had?! That was the greatest day of my life! But, it looks like it's my bedtime. (cries hard) I never wanted this day to end! '''Edward: '''Don't worry, Eric. (camera cuts to Lakeside's skyline) It's only until tomorrow. (At Lakeside's skyline, day turns into night. Ominous music plays as Fang evolves from a small puppy, to a large, terrifying adult dog) (Eric's alarm rings) '''Eric: '''Oh boy! Another day of fun! (takes off faster than the speed of light) (Edward walks downstairs) '''Eric: '''I can't wait to do all the fun things I wanna do with Fang! We're gonna- (stops running) Whoa. (We see a panning shot of the living room, which is completely destroyed) '''Edward: '''Did a tornado hit us overnight? '''Eric: '''Fang! Fang! Where are you? '''Edward: '(comes across the sofa, which is now chewed up) There's only one person who could've done this. (Suddenly, Fang comes out from behind the couch, and he growls) 'Edward: '''What the-?! '''Eric: '''Oh, there you are, Fang! I've been looking all over for you! (We see live action stock footage of a rabid dog barking, and Edward screams bloody murder afterwards) (Edward's scream causes Fang to jump out of Eric's arms and onto Edward's face, and he proceeds to maul Edward) '''Edward: '''ERIC! GET THIS MONSTER OFF OF ME!! '''Eric: '''Aw, Fang likes you! Here, I'll give you guys some toys to play with. (tries to toss Fang some toys, but unfortunately this worsens matters since they fall on Edward, and the attack gets more intense) (Later, we see a life-support bound Edward in his room) '''Edward: '''My everything hurts. (Eric barges in with Fang) '''Edward: '''Eric! Keep your dog out of my room! '''Eric: '''But Edward, Fang wants to apologize. (Fang is visibly sad) '''Edward: '''Oh, ok. Come here, Fang. (Fang jumps up onto Edward's lap, and starts licking him) '''Eric: '''I've got to use the can. (Runs off) (Suddenly, Fang bears his fangs at Edward again) '''Edward: '''Huh? (We see a live action stock footage of a rabid dog barking, and then the camera cuts to outside the apartment, where we hear Edward screaming at the top of his lungs) (Cut to the Pearsons eating dinner) '''Paul: '''Look, boys! I have some homemade fish nuggets ready for us! '''Edward: '''Oh boy, my favorite! (moves his wheelchair to the table) '''Eric: '''Ew, fish nuggets. Hey Fang, do you like fish? (Fang barks in excitement) '''Eric: '''Then you're in for a treat! (The brothers sit down at the table) '''Paul: '''Eric, what is that? '''Eric: '''It's my new pet, Fang! He's so cuddly and friendly! '''Paul: '''Eric! We already have an owl! A dog is the last thing I want in this apartment, especially considering how they're unfitting for house pets! They're dangerous enough as it is. (Fang growls) '''Edward: '''Stay away from me! Oh please, spare me! (cries) (Fang jumps towards Edward, and he screams bloody murder. Fortunately, he only eats Edward's plate of fish nuggets) '''Edward: '''Phew. (Later, as Edward is trying to sleep, Fang begins barking) '''Edward: '''Eric! Can you make that dog be quiet!? '''Eric: '''Edward! Don't be rude to Fang! '''Edward: '''But I'm- (groans and and covers his head with a pillow) (The barking continues all through the night. Eventually, Fang barges into Edward's bedroom and hops on his bed while barking) '''Edward: '''Ok, you've gone too far! I'm gonna deliver you to the local Chinese buffet! They'll LOVE you! (He grabs a net, but then Fang quickly eats it and wraps his teeth around Edward's leg) '''Edward: '''Note to self: save revenge for later. (The camera immediately cuts to the bedroom door as we hear Edward screaming and Fang biting into him. The next morning, Edward is in yet another body cast. His alarm goes off and it blows away the body cast. As a result, Fang starts barking, which disturbs Old Man Esmond. He bangs on the door) (Eric answers the door) '''Old Man Esmond: '''Will you please shut that dog up?! '''Eric: '''Call him by his name! '''Old Man Esmond: '''Fine then. What is that mutt's name? '''Eric: '''Fang. (Suddenly, Fang runs to the door and bears his fangs at Old Man Esmond. He screams and runs off, with Fang in hot pursuit) (Old Man Esmond eventually outruns Fang, but has unfortunately run right into a road, and is hit by a car) (Later, Eric and Paul are leaving the apartment) '''Paul: '''Hey, Edward, I'm gonna take Eric to his orthodontist appointment. He wants you to look after his dog. (Edward gulps) '''Paul: '''We'll see you in a few hours. (closes the door) '''Edward: '''I guess I can make myself some company. I don't see the mutt anywhere. (Edward ultimately walks right into Fang himself. We see a live-action closeup of a rabid dog barking and Edward screams. He hides behind a coffee table) '''Edward: '''Oh my god! I'm trapped here, and he's gonna eat Oscar and I! But first, before I do anything, I have to release my stress. (Cut to the live action world, where we see a man poorly dressed as Edward trying to release his stress by doing yoga. However, he keeps falling each time, and he screams in anger and gives up. He walks out of the room and slams the door) '''Edward: '''Ok, that failed. But I have to do something about the mutt. (Later, Edward has placed a plate of leftover fish nuggets in the middle of the living room. There is a large cage above the plate that will trap him) '''Edward: '''Oh, Fang! I have some treats for you! (Fang walks near the plate) '''Edward: '(gasps) It's working! (But then he pees on it and swiftly walks away as the cage traps the plate instead) 'Edward: '''Ugh. (Cuts to Edward in his laboratory) '''Edward: '''THIS will work; it's my ultimate invisible ray! (He shoots himself with the ray and he turns invisible) (In the living room, Edward sneaks up on Fang, but Fang is invisible as well) '''Edward: '''ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! (Cut to the exterior of the apartment, where we hear him screaming) (Later, Edward sneaks into the kitchen as Fang is sleeping in the living room. He reaches for the house phone and he quickly dials a number. He places the phone on his ear) '''Edward: '''Come on, come on, come on, please answer... '''Phone Operator: '''This is the Lakeside City Animal Control Association, how may we assist you today? '''Edward: '''Sir, there is an aggressive pit bull in my apartment. He has the taste of flesh and needs to be put down before he attacks anyone else! '''Phone Operator: '''Please wait as I put you on hold. '''Edward: '''What?! On hold?! SIR, PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO- (Corny elevator music plays through the phone) '''Edward: '''I HATE PUBLIC SERVICE!!!!!! (Fang wakes up and he charges towards him. Edward screams and runs off, but Fang teleports in front of him, prompting Edward to run backwards. He eventually runs right up the wall and onto the ceiling) '''Edward: '''Wait a minute, this isn't the floor. (He looks down and sees Fang on the floor, where he's bearing his razor-sharp teeth) '''Edward: '''AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! (falls to the floor and ends up in Fang's mouth. However, he leaps out of there just in time and heads for his bedroom. But then it turns out he took the wrong way and is in the bathroom) '''Edward: '''Shoot, wrong way. (runs backwards to his bedroom) (Fang tries to catch up with him, but by the time he reaches the bedroom door, Edward is under a disguise. He is disguised as a French chef) '''Edward: '''Bonjour, monsieur, table for one? (He sets him down on a table) '''Edward: '''Would you like to try some of our delicious, homemade escargot? (Fang growls) '''Edward: '''I take it, you want meat with that order. (We see a live-action closeup of a rabid dog barking) '''Edward: '(screams and runs to the balcony) There's only one way out of this madhouse! (Edward reaches the balcony and is about to jump out, but Fang grabs Edward's legs and drops him to the floor, he gets dragged near him and then we hear him screaming) 'The Narrator: '''The next day... '''Principal Walker: '''The Pearson brothers are two and a half minutes late. If they died on the way here, then their memorial's only gonna last for 15 seconds! (Eric comes in, with something shaking in his backpack. Edward is still wounded) '''Principal Walker: '''OK, I guess Eric's brain just died. (walks up to them) Hey, Eric, what the heck's in your backpack?! If it's a bomb, take it to the orphanage, not here! '''Eric: '''Oh, it's not just any bomb... (unzips his backpack, and Fang springs out of it) IT'S MY NEW PET DOG! '''Principal Walker: '''Eric, you know there are 2 things specifically not allowed here: one, freedom of speech, and two, HIDEOUS MUTTS LIKE THAT! (At that moment, Fang bites Walker's buttocks) '''Principal Walker: '''Huh? (notices Fang biting him) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! (Walker does everything he can to get Fang off of his rear, including shaking him, striking him against a coffee table, splashing hot coffee all over him, sitting down on a cactus which causes Walker to yelp in pain, trying to introduce a female dog to him, and trying to feed him steak, but none of these attempts work) '''Principal Walker: '''GET HIM OFF ME! GET HIM OFF ME! (screams and tries with all of his strength to get Fang off, which he eventually does) I got you now! (throws him several meters away) Ah, finally. I thought for sure I was dead back there. (Somehow, Fang has teleported back to Walker's butt, where he's still biting it) '''Principal Walker: '''Hey, I feel a stinging sensation. (looks behind at his rear and screams upon realizing Fang has came back) HELP! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! (Walker continues screaming and running all over the school, destroying every object he comes into contact with) (All the students notice Fang and scream as he gets off of Walker and starts attacking everybody else) '''Skipper: '''DEAR GOD! WHO LET A STRAY MUTT IN HERE?! '''Eric: '''That would be me! His name is Fang, I found him at a junkyard the other day. And don't call him a "mutt"! He's really friendly when ya get to know him. (Fang mauls Skipper offscreen and then he sees Constantinos) '''Constantinos: '''Great, just my luck. (Fang gets closer) No, no! I don't taste good! (We see a live action stock footage of a rabid dog barking, and we then hear Constantinos screaming as he gets mauled off-screen) (The sight of this causes Edward to scream and run to the other side of the hallway) '''Edward: '(to himself) Okay, calm down, Edward. You can do this. It's just a little mutt. (suddenly, he sees Fang walking by with a piece of Constantinos' vest in his mouth and then he screams and actually hides inside a picture frame) (We see a front view of the picture frame, and we see the painting "American Gothic", with Edward in place of the man on the painting) (Fang continues to chase students through the school, and eventually out the door) (Cut to Edward taking off in a hang glider. Christian quickly grabs his leg) 'Christian: '(takes out a megaphone from his rear end) ATTENTION, LAKESIDE CITY! THERE'S A HAIRY MUTT THAT'S GONNA KILL US! 'Everyone: '''A MUTT?! (runs away in fear) (Cut to Edward warning a group of people about Fang, but then Edward horrifyingly points at Fang, who is walking down the street. Everybody takes off, and a lamppost gets knocked down and the entire city is set ablaze) (Everybody starts evacuating from the city while panicking) '''B. Roadcast: '(as voiceover on a TV) Attention! Attention! This just in! (the TV shows a live action stock footage of a puppy) There's a hairy mutt attacking Lakeside City! (Tony screams bloody murder, with his brain popping out of his head, and he jumps out of a two-story window, but his obesity cushions his fall) 'Constantinos: '(offscreen) MY FACE! (We see a nice panning shot of the entire city in complete chaos. An asteroid is seen in the background, falling to Earth. Several buildings are on fire, and Travis is flying into the sky. Gordon can be seen taking a shower in his apartment, which is now destroyed. A firetruck quickly drives down the road as a bakery explodes) 'Eric: '''Holy cow, Edward! The whole city LOVES Fang! He's like a mascot now! (Suddenly, Joey runs past with Fang in hot pursuit) '''Joey: '(screams) Please spare me! I'll do anything you want! JUST LET ME LIVE! (cries) (Joey ends up running so fast, that he ends up in the South Pole within a matter of seconds. He goes inside an igloo, but sees Fang waiting for him in there. Camera immediately cuts to Joey running back to Lakeside, screaming, with Fang in pursuit again) (Joey enters an empty movie theater and rushes into one of the screening rooms, where he sits down. He takes out a bucket of popcorn and eats from it) 'Joey: '''Ah, I've finally escaped in comfort. (The movie playing on the screen is none other than ''The Lady and the Tramp. The screen is showing the trademark spaghetti scene, and Joey screams bloody murder. He quickly dashes out of the theater, but almost ends up running into Dallas and Stanley) (Dallas and Stanley are witnessing the madness) 'Dallas: '(walks up to Fang and laughs) Get a load of this dog. 'Stanley: '''Yeah, what harm can Snoopy do to us? Is he mad that the Red Baron finally defeated him? (Both laugh) '''Joey: '''Guys, stop! He's gonna kill us! '''Dallas: '''Is Scooby acting up because Fred didn't give him a Scooby Snack? (Both laugh harder) '''Joey: '''I can't watch this! (he hides behind a large piece of debris) '''Stanley: '''You're overreacting. Fortunately, I ain't scared of a smelly mutt. We'll handle him. (tries to baby talk Fang) Come here, little doggy. Oh, who's a good little doggy? C'mere, boy! Who wants a treat? Oh, yes! You do, doggy! You do! (The camera immediately cuts to a live action stock footage of a rabid dog barking. Dallas and Stanley let out some loud, terrified screams. Dallas' eyes fall out and all of Stanley's teeth shatter to pieces. Then, they both run away) '''Joey: '''Dallas? Stanley? (screams upon seeing their shoes and underwear on the floor) I've gotta tell Mr. Breault about this! (He runs to Breault Burgers, but suddenly, he stops) '''Joey: '''Wait! I'll use the shortcut! (Joey jumps out of the cartoon and ends up in the Chatterbox HQ, thus causing an employee to freak out. He then jumps into a faraway storyboard panel) (Cut to Breault Burgers, we see Bill cleaning a counter, the phone rings) '''Bill: '(Answers the phone) Breault Burgers. Bill speaking. 'Sierra: '(On the phone) Daddy! There's a mutt in the apartment! '''Bill: '''Oh, calm down, Sierra. That's probably just your brother playing. (Hangs up) (Joey runs in) '''Joey: '''Mr. Breault! Your son's been eaten by a mutt! (Bill's nose deflates, and then we cut to him running to his apartment faster than Usain Bolt on a treadmill) '''Bill: '''I'M COMING, PRINCESS!!! (Once he reaches the penthouse, Bill goes through his pocket to get a weapon so he can deal with Fang. He takes out a humpback whale, a pickup truck, a water gun, a house gardening magazine, and an oversized mallet, but then he settles on a swordfish) (He bursts through the wall of his penthouse) '''Bill: '''Alright, you stupid mutt! Nobody bullies my family members but me! (prepares to slice him up) (Fang barks and dodges the swordfish, and he takes out a sword of his own) '''Bill: '''You've 'got to be kidding me. (They have an epic sword duel throughout the city, but then Fang overpowers Bill) '''Bill: '''NO! PLEASE! GET OFF MY MONEY! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! (We see a live-action stock footage of a rabid dog barking, and Bill gets so scared he screams hard and wets himself. Then, he takes off in a private helicopter that Wyatt is in) (Fang growls at a crowd that Edward is in, and the crowd takes off screaming) (They try to hide in several buildings, but Fang's accurate sense of smell helps him find them) (They run down a street, but they wait for another crowd to pass through) (In the second crowd, we can hear Stanley screaming, Dallas' footsteps, and Principal Walker crying and screaming for his life) (The crowd that Edward is in continues running. They hide in a Bullseye store, but Fang follows everybody in there. Everybody tries to scramble out, causing the entire store to explode. The crowd runs down the street, and Edward screams loud as his mouth engulfs the camera) (A week later, the city is in ruins. Lakeside City's welcome sign snaps in half, and a 3D Wanted poster for Fang flies in the air) (Fang continues wandering through the destroyed city, but he is soon stopped by Chip) (They aggressively bark at each other, and before we know it, they start fighting) (However, a squad of animal control agents interrupt the scene. Chip whimpers and runs away) '''Animal Control Agent #1: '''FREEZE! KEEP YOUR PAWS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM! (Fang is actually scared for once. He puts his arms up) '''Animal Control Agent #2: '''This creature sickens me, but he's so cute! (tries to hug Fang, but then the third agent grabs his shoulders) '''Animal Control Agent #3: '''STOP IT! Looks can be deceiving! What are you, stupid?! '''Eric: '''Oh my god! What are you doing to Fang?! He did nothing to hurt anyone! '''Animal Control Agent #1: '''I'm sorry, young man, but this dog is not suitable for being a pet. Have you SEEN what this monster's done to the city?! '''Eric: '''He's no monster! He's only a dog, and clearly you don't understand! '''Animal Control Agent #3: '''Take a look at the city. He's done all of the damage. (We see a panning shot of the entire city, which is completely destroyed; so much so, that it looks like a nuclear wasteland more than anything) '''Animal Control Agent #3: '''Hey, Frank! Put this thing in the net. (The second agent puts Fang in an oversized net) '''Animal Control Agent #1: '''We'll take it from here, folks. Continue on. (The three agents take off in their helicopter, with a worried Fang trapped in a net) (Everybody cheers, but Eric starts crying) '''Eric: '''Oh, I've been such a fool! Fang was the closest thing to a son that I've ever had, and now he's gone! But at the same time, he was a risk to society! I should've known better from the beginning! (snorts) This is all my fault! There's nobody to blame but myself! Edward was right, I'm too irresponsible! (falls to the ground and sobs) (Suddenly, he gets an idea, and he lets out a huge smile) (Later that day, everything is back to normal - or so, we think. Edward is ecstatic) '''Edward: '''I'M SO GLAD ANIMAL CONTROL DID THEIR JOB! Eric, thank you for acknowledging what did you did was wrong and being able to let go of Fang. '''Eric: '''You're welcome. I honestly think Fang is a thing of the past now, so you'll be even MORE happy when you see my new pet. '''Edward: '(becomes horrified) Huh?! '''Eric: '''OH, FLUFFY! (The Ty-Rannell-Saurus Rex crashes through the living room wall and he roars) (The camera fades to black, and we hear a crunching noise followed by Edward screaming) ("The End" screen) (Episode ends) Category:Episodes Category:Edward and Eric episodes Category:Edward and Eric Category:Edward and Eric Season 3 Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages Category:Chatterbox Productions